Les lèvres Indigo
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: "La silhouette sombre qui se mouvait au rythme du vacillement de la flamme semblait être celle d'un croque-mitaine." Et Albus ferma les yeux, et attendit. Et attendit encore, jusqu'à voir Gellert. Et ce fut la fin. "Pour le plus grand bien Gellert."


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouvel OS, avec un couple sur lequel je n'avais encore jamais écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Les lèves Indigo**

Les œillets du rideau glissèrent le long de la tringle, et le lourd velours brun obstrua la vue sur la place du village de Godric's Hollow.

La petite chambre se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité, seul le léger espace entre le tissu et le cadre de la fenêtre laissant passer un raie de lumière, qui vint effleurer un tabouret abandonné près du mur. La main blanche qui retenait le textile se desserra. Puis le corps longiligne se recula.

L'horloge accrochée au mur sonna dix-sept heures.

Et Albus alluma une chandelle, puis la posa sur la table branlante poussée dans le coin de la pièce. Son ombre déformée se projeta alors sur les murs au papier peint défraîchi. On aurait dit un sinistre dessin de conte de fée, le jeu de lumière étirant les doigts du sorcier comme s'ils étaient des griffes. La silhouette sombre qui se mouvait au rythme du vacillement de la flamme semblait être celle d'un croque-mitaine.

Une porte claqua dans le bas de la maison. Abelforth était rentré.

Albus inspira profondément l'air étouffant qui flottait dans la pièce, mélange d'un parfum de renfermé et d'une odeur orageuse de fin d'été. C'était l'heure.

Le jeune homme attrapa une sacoche en cuir, posée sur la chaise derrière le bureau. Il en sorti deux coupes d'argent, l'une décorée d'arabesques, l'autre de runes, ainsi qu'une petit fiole sans étiquette. Il mit le tout sur la table.

Il traversa ensuite la chambre, ouvrit la porte aux gonds grinçants, et quitta la pièce, suivit par l'écho de ses pas faisant grincer l'escalier de bois. Rapidement, quelques éclats de voix montèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussé. Ils se calmèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé.

Albus revint quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille terreuse à la main. La machine était lancée.

Le jeune homme retourna près des verres en métal. Il versa alors une partie du contenu de la grande bouteille dans les deux coupes, les remplissant de moitié de vin.

Albus ramena ses longs cheveux roux sur son épaule en une tresse lâche, puis il attrapa la petite fiole. Il fit jouer un instant le liquide en le plaçant devant la flamme de la chandelle, dévoilant des reflets bleus dans le fluide charbonneux.

Un soupire résigné passa ses lèvres minces, et ses paupières s'abaissèrent douloureusement. Puis Albus rouvrit les yeux, retira le bouchon de liège humide, et versa la totalité de la liqueur sombre dans le goblet couvert de runes. Il agita doucement la coupe pour que le liquide se mélange correctement au vin. Il reposa ensuite le récipient sur la vieille table et alla s'allonger sur le grand lit de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Puis il attendit. Ses longs doigts crispés sur les draps blancs brodés de fleurs, le regard fixé sur le plafond lézardé, Albus attendit. Il compta le nombre de fissures visibles. Cinq. Mais il y en avait encore trois autres plus loin, dissimulées dans l'obscurité.

La petite aiguille de l'horloge rejoignit la grande sur le six. Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient fermés, mais il ne dormait pas. Seulement, il ne pouvait que rester dans le noir. Il était persuadé que l'éclat argenté des runes brûlerait sa rétine, et que la cire de la bougie qui fondait lentement viendrait le noyer s'il regardait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière à présent.

Alors Albus garda les yeux fermés. Pour ne pas oublier, pour ne pas renoncer. Pour s'éloigner du liquide noirâtre qu'il avait versé dans le vin, il s'aveugla.

Les yeux clos, Albus attendit. Et attendit encore. Bercé par le tic-tac de la pendule. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sonne dix-neuf heures.

Il se releva alors. Son invité était en retard.

Mais à peine avait-il atteint la porte de la chambre qu'on toquait à celle-ci. Albus fit tourner la poignée, puis il entrebâilla le panneau de bois, dévoilant un visage espiègle, encadré par de courtes boucles blondes.

« Tu es en retard Gellert. Tu aurais dû arriver il y a une demi-heure. » chuchota Albus.

Le blond ne répondit rien, mais il pris la main d'Albus dans la sienne, et déposa un léger baiser d'excuse dans sa paume. Puis il retira sa cape de voyage, la jeta sur le lit, et marcha jusqu'au tabouret près de la fenêtre, sur lequel il se laissa tomber, fourbu.

« Le voyage a été long ? Demanda Albus en s'asseyant près de la table.  
-Oui, j'ai dû faire une escale à Prague. Je voulais contourner la République Tchèque en passant par la Slovaquie et l'Autriche, mais des Aurors m'attendaient à Bratislava. J'ai préféré remonter au Nord et passer la frontière. Fichu Ministère de la Magie Britannique et son mandat de recherche international ! cracha haineusement le blond. Enfin, au moins j'ai réussi à atteindre Dresde sans recroiser le moindre anglais, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. De là, je suis passé à Berlin, et j'ai rejoint le portoloin qui m'a emmené à Londres. Puis j'ai transplanné jusqu'ici. »

Gellert fit une pause, reprenant sa respiration. Puis il enchaîna. On ne savait jamais, un Auror pouvait très bien arriver dans la seconde, l'obligeant à repartir en cavale. Ou alors il resterait pour l'affronter.

Albus lui avait tellement manqué. Oui, une soirée passée avec son amant valait bien la peine de lancer un Avada.

Enfin, il verrait bien.

Le blond entrepris donc de raconter à l'autre sorcier le mois qu'il avait passé en Russie à la recherche d'anciens écrits, qui avaient selon la légende été rédigés par la main du grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Ainsi, le silence confortable de la chambre céda la place à une voix rocailleuse et envoûtante d'où transparaissait une folle excitation.

Gellert arriva à la fin de son récit quand l'horloge sonna la demie-heure.

« Je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur ces parchemins, mais j'ai une bonne piste. Je repartirai dans l'Est la semaine prochaine. Et puis, les artefacts que j'ai récupéré à Kazan sont assez intéressants, surtout ce fameux grimoire sur les rituels du sang slaves. J'en essayerais certains dès Samhain. » conclu le blond.

Une fois qu'il eu fini, Albus attrapa la coupe gravée de runes et la tendit à son amant.  
Gellert accepta le vin avec reconnaissance.

Le roux attrapa ensuite son propre verre, et il trinqua avec l'autre.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent le liquide âpre et épais couler dans leur gorge, et discutèrent un moment, savourant l'ivresse montante.

Tout se passait comme prévu.

Ils burent sans vraiment faire attention, vidant rapidement la bouteille de vin. D'un coup de baguette, Albus en vit venir une autre, qui faillit se briser contre le chambranle de la porte.

Le bouchon sauta rapidement, et les coupes furent à nouveau rempli de liquide écarlate.

L'horloge affichait dix heures moins le quart lorsque la deuxième bouteille fut reposée sur la table, vide.

Gellert se leva soudainement.

Ses joues étaient rosées par l'alcool, et des mèches blondes venaient caresser son front. Le sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa Albus par la nuque et l'attira contre lui.

Puis il posa une mains sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule, balayant la longue tresse rousse en arrière.  
Et il entraîna son amant dans une valse endiablée, au rythme d'une mélodie que lui seul connaissait.

Lorsque le tempo s'adoucit, Albus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gellert, savourant la chaleur de son étreinte.

La danse dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que leurs pas se fassent trop maladroits.  
Alors ils se mirent à rire, soulevés par les vapeurs du vin et l'enivrement des retrouvailles.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent longtemps appuyés l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la chambre. Peut-être à cause de leur longue séparation. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool.

Les aiguilles de la pendule indiquèrent vingt-trois heures.

Albus colla son torse contre celui de Gellert, puis il pris son visage en coupe, et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres d'Albus avaient un goût alcoolisé. Les mains de Gellert tremblaient un peu.

Le baiser, d'abord doux, s'enflamma rapidement. Cela faisait si longtemps que les deux hommes n'avaient pas pu échanger un simple contact. Leurs entrevues finissaient toujours bridées par la peur de voir les Aurors arriver.

D'habitude, leurs baisers avaient un goût d'adrénaline. Mais ce soir-là, l'empressement et la passion que mettait Albus dans leur étreinte leur donnait un goût de fin du monde.

Gellert se mit à rire, amusé, rendu fiévreux par le vin. Son amant, d'habitude si hésitant, l'étonnait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il aimait cette fougue que lui renvoyait Albus, et tant pis s'il ne la comprenait pas. L'alcool aidant, le blond alterna rires et baisers. Albus semblait si avide de lui que sa tête lui tournait. Était-ce la faute du vin ?

Gellert rit encore. Puis soudainement, il se sentit mal. Une vague de chaleur lui tomba dessus, puis un frisson remonta le long de son échine, le glaçant d'un coup.

Le blond se détacha précipitamment d'Albus, l'air surpris, presque hagard. Il recula. Ses jambes vacillèrent, et ses genoux butèrent contre le montant du lit. Il chuta, atterrissant rudement sur le matelas.

Son amant ne bougea pas. Le compte à rebours final avait commencé. Et Albus savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'arrêter.

Un voile noir étreignit un instant Gellert, puis une expression de stupeur se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits.

La respiration du blond s'accéléra, mais l'air semblait se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il porta une main à son visage, et cru tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il vit ses doigts. Sa peau avait considérablement pâlit, alors que ses ongles avaient pris une horrible couleur bleue, quasiment noire. Des tâches lumineuses se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

Sous le regard empli de douleur d'Albus, Gellert alterna pendant plusieurs minutes balbutiements et inconscience .

Puis la brume dans son esprit s'atténua quelques instants, et il comprit. On l'avait empoisonné.  
 _Albus_ l'avait empoisonné. Le blond laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

Puis, difficilement, Gellert se redressa en position semi-assise.

Ses prunelles embuées se fixèrent sur son amant. Voulait-il réellement savoir ?

Sa voix tremblante s'éleva finalement dans le calme de la chambre.

« Pourquoi, Albus ? » souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Albus s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers le visage de Gellert. Ses longs doigts vinrent caresser les pommettes saillantes, l'arrête du nez aquilin, les tempes couvertes de sueur. La main passa ensuite dans les boucles dorées, puis redescendit en flattant les contours fins puis la mâchoire carrée.  
Pour se souvenir à jamais de ce visage tant aimé.

Enfin, Albus effleura de la pulpe des doigts les lèvres bleuies. La fin se rapprochait inexorablement.

Ensuite il embrassa tendrement son amant. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux clos, et vint s'écraser sur la peau crayeuse du blond.

Puis Gellert abaissa ses paupières alourdies. Et Albus murmura, comme on murmure un pardon ou une justification en laquelle on ne veut pas croire, avec un sanglot dans la voix :

« Pour le plus grand bien, Gellert. »

 **Fin**


End file.
